currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of coins by year/1880
The following is a compilation of coins minted during the year 1880, listed in alphabetical order based on the name of the country, micronation, or other entity that issued it. Please note that this list may be incomplete. A Afghanistan, Emirate of *1 qiran *1 rupee Alwar *1 rupee Argentina *1 centavo (pattern) *2 centavos (pattern) *50 centavos (pattern) *1 peso (pattern) Australia *½ sovereign *1 sovereign Austria-Hungary Austria *1 florin *2 florins *8 florins/20 francs *1 ducat *4 ducats Hungary *1 forint *1 ducat *4 forints/10 francs *8 forints/20 francs Azores *5 reis B Baroda *½ paisa *1 paisa *2 paise Belgium *1 franc *2 francs *5 francs (medallic) Bhopal *¼ anna *1 rupee Bolivia *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos Brazil, Empire of *40 reis *100 reis *200 reis *1000 reis *10,000 reis Bulgaria, Principality of *10 santim (pattern) Bundi *½ rupee *1 rupee *1 nazarana rupee C Canada *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents Chile *1 centavo *2 centavos *½ decimo *1 decimo *20 centavos *1 peso *10 pesos China (Qing Dynasty) *1 cash Colombia, United States of *2½ centavos *5 centavos *10 centavos *50 centavos *¼ decimo *5 decimos *2 reales Costa Rica *50 centavos Curaçao and Dependencies *1 stuiver (tokens) D Denmark *1 øre *2 øre F Finland, Grand Duchy of *20 markkaa France *5 centimes *10 centimes G German Empire *1 mark Baden, Grand Duchy of *2 mark *10 mark Bavaria, Kingdom of *2 mark *10 mark Hamburg *2 mark *10 mark *20 mark Hesse, Grand Duchy of *10 mark Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Grand Duchy of *10 mark Prussia, Kingdom of *2 mark *10 mark Saxony, Kingdom of *2 mark Württemberg, Kingdom of *2 mark *10 mark Guatemala *¼ real *½ real Gwalior *1 rupee H Honduras *1 centavo Hong Kong *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *20 cents Hyderabad *1 paisa *⅛ rupee *¼ rupee I Iceland *5 aurir (P. J. Thorsteinsson tokens) *10 aurir (P. J. Thorsteinsson tokens) *25 aurir (P. J. Thorsteinsson tokens) *50 aurir (P. J. Thorsteinsson tokens) *100 aurir (P. J. Thorsteinsson tokens) India - British *¼ anna *2 annas *¼ rupee *½ rupee *1 rupee Iran *25 dinar *50 dinar *1 shahi *100 dinar *¼ qiran *500 dinar *1,000 dinar *2,000 dinar *⅕ toman *5,000 dinar *½ toman *1 toman *2 toman *10 toman Italy, Kingdom of *20 lire *100 lire J Jaipur *1 new paisa *1 nazarana new paisa *¼ rupee *½ rupee *1 rupee *1 nazarana rupee *1 mohur Jamaica *1 farthing *½ pence *1 pence Japan, Empire of *1 rin *½ sen *1 sen *2 sen *5 sen *10 sen *20 sen *50 sen *1 yen *2 yen *5 yen *10 yen *20 yen Junagadh *1 kori K Kishangarh *½ rupee *1 rupee Kota *¼ rupee *1 nazarana rupee Kutch *5 kori M Mexico *1 centavo *5 centavos *10 centavos *25 centavos *50 centavos *1 peso *8 reales *2½ pesos *5 pesos *10 pesos *20 pesos Morocco *1 falus *1 dirham (patterns) N Netherlands *1 cent *2½ cents *10 cents *10 gulden *1 ducat Newfoundland *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *20 cents *50 cents *2 dollars Nicaragua *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos Norway *10 øre *50 øre P Peru *1 peseta *5 pesetas *5 centavos *10 centavos *1 sol Philippines *10 centimos *20 centimos *50 centimos *4 pesos Portugal, Kingdom of *50 reis *100 reis *200 reis *2200 reis (patterns) *5000 reis *10,000 reis R Radhanpur *2 annas *4 annas Rampur *½ paisa *1 paisa *1 pie Romania, Kingdom of *2 bani *5 lei Russian Empire *¼ kopek *½ kopek *1 kopek *2 kopeks *3 kopeks *5 kopeks *10 kopeks *15 kopeks *20 kopeks *1 poltina *1 ruble *3 rubles *5 rubles S Sailana *½ paisa *1 paisa *2 paisa Sarawak, Kingdom of *1 cent Spain *50 centimos *25 pesetas Straits Settlements *5 cents *10 cents *20 cents Sweden *1 öre *2 öre *5 öre *10 öre *25 öre *50 öre *1 krona *2 kronor *5 kronor (patterns) *10 kronor *20 kronor Switzerland *1 rappen *5 rappen *10 rappen *1 franc T Thailand *2 baht Tibet *1 tangka Tonk *1 rupee Tunisia *25 rials U United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland *1 farthing *½ pence *1 pence *2 pence *3 pence *4 pence *6 pence *1 shilling *1 florin *½ crown *½ sovereign *1 sovereign United States *1 cent *3 cents *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *½ dollar *1 dollar *2½ dollars *3 dollars *4 dollars (patterns) *5 dollars *10 dollars *20 dollars *1 metric dollar (patterns) California *¼ dollar *½ dollar V Venezuela *20 bolívares Vietnam *10 lang Y Yemen Ras Bab-el-Mandeb *½ rupee References *NumisMaster 1880